Element Form
Element Form is an ability introduced in Kingdom Hearts III. Element Form is accessible when Sora wields the Shooting Star or Ever After Keyblades. Appearance When in Element Form, Sora's clothes becomes dark blue with star patterns on his pants. Mechanics Element Form's weapons are magic-based, focusing on unleashing ranged and/or magical attacks. Due to its color scheme and gameplay, the Formchange bears a strong resemblance to Wisdom Form. Its abilities while in this Formchange are mostly magic-based as a result, including Magic Combo Thrift, Magic Galvaniser, Leaf Bracer, Magic Treasure Magnet and MP Hastega. Combos & Finishes ''Shooting Star ;Double Arrowguns Sora's Shooting Star Keyblade splits and becomes a pair of auto-fire Bowguns that shoot arrows of light. While in this form, Sora's is capable of attacking with long-ranged multi-targeting shots, with his combo finisher firing many larger shots. He automatically fires a burst of shots when dodging. Sora may also enter a Auto-Shot state (named "Shooter Mode" in the Japanese version), where the camera changes to an over-the-shoulder view and shots can be properly aimed and rapid-fired not unlike a Shotlock. If Auto-Shot is activated in the air, Sora's descent will be slowed to allow him better accuracy. ;Magic Launcher When Sora has filled the Situation Command meter a second time after Double Arrowguns have been activated, the arrowguns can transform into a bazooka-like weapon called "Magic Launcher". While in this stage, Sora swings the bazooka with slow, heavy attacks when at close range, and will fire large, single shots with strong homing capabilities when at a distance. His melee combo finisher has the bazooka send targets upward and away with a non-projectile blast. While in Shooter Mode, he fires explosive shots one at a time. Once the meter is filled again, Sora can perform a Finish Command which launches the tip of the launcher forward, before triggering an explosion that rains down arrows of light on impact. This form's unique Shotlock is Cluster Cannonade, where Sora charges the Magic Launcher before fire a large projectile that then splits into a multitude of smaller projectiles, all with powerful homing capabilities. Ever After'' ;Mirage Staff The Ever After Keyblade transforms into a long staff. While in this form, Sora glides along the ground twirling the staff, further solidifying the resemblance to Wisdom Form. When attacking, Sora unleashes Surge-like close-ranged light spells, finishing combos with a powerful beam that he can turn to aim. Sora's Dodge Roll also changes to a Quick Run-like slide that leaves behind light clones of himself, up to four. The next time Sora Attacks after a clone is created, he fires projectiles at his target while all clones concentrate fire on the target as well. As a Finish Command attack, Sora stabs the staff into the ground, causing a tall tower to rise. Raising the weapon up alongside two light clones, Sora then generates a Trinity Limit-esque orb of light that fires lasers down on enemies below in random patterns, as well as lasers that circles around. This form's unique Shotlock is Spectral Rays, which has Sora use the Mirage Staff to generate a number of crystals around him that bounce laser projectiles between each other, rapidly-damaging not just targets, but any enemies in a radius. Category:Formchange